Stray Bullet
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: Hiroki protects a student from getting hurt when an ex-student decides to shoot up the university. What will happen to Hiroki? And what about Nowaki? (Fem!Hiroki x Nowaki) (Mention of Akihiko x Misaki) Fluffy yet dramatic Fic
1. Chapter 1

**This story was kind of inspired by another one that I had read a few days ago and the thought of this story stuck with me ever since I thought of it so I had to publish it.**

Hiroki had, had better days as she gave her lecture to her class. She was in no mood to deal with the students that sat chatting or not paying attention to her class and her students could tell as they forced themselves to focus.

What was annoying Hiroki was the fact she hadn't seen her lover in days. A flu outbreak had occurred and Nowaki had to cover for all some of the doctors that had gotten sick. Thankfully the hours hadn't been too taxing so Nowaki wasn't over worked but they needed the extra hands. Of course this means she barely got to see Nowaki until late into the night when Nowaki crawled into bed and Hiroki would leave when he'd wake up for his shift.

But Hiroki tried her best to keep her annoyance away from her work. "By the end of the week I expect you to have read the rest of the chapter and we'll –" Hiroki stopped when the sound of screams came from the halls. With a huff of annoyance Hiroki went to investigate fully intending to punish the disturbing her class.

Opening the door and looking down the hall is when she saw students running and a man at the far end of the hall brandishing a gun. Hiroki's eyes widened. "Get in here quickly" Hiroki ordered helping some of the students clear the hall before closing the door and looking it "Get the tables against the door! Quickly"

The students moved in a rush not understanding the panic. "Kamijou-sensei what's going on?" One of the students asked. Hiroki frowned

"Someone is walking through the school with a gun, I need you to get out for site from the windows and the door" Hiroki answered firmly. Shocked the students did as she asked when suddenly a shot rang out it had the students scrambling faster to hide. Hiroki heard small whimpers and spotted a small brunette crying as she shook uncontrollably. Then it hit her, she was Akihiko's lover.

Hiroki sat beside her wrapping her in her arms "Sensei, I'm so scared" She whimpered

"I know, we all are" Hiroki soothed. And it was true Hiroki was frightened, but she had to be strong for her students. Hiroki wasn't surprised when the door to her classroom was kicked down and the desks shoved forward as a man in his early 20's entered the room.

"There you are!" The man hissed as he looked towards Misaki and Hiroki "I'll teach you for rejecting me!" The deranged man growled aiming his gun at Misaki

 **Kusama Nowaki**

Nowaki entered the break room rather bored. All the kids he was looking after were perfectly fine Tsumori had taken over so Nowaki could take a break. Sitting in the break room Nowaki pulled out his phone and decided to call Hiroki. He wasn't surprised when he got her voice mail but he couldn't deny that he was a little disappointed.

Sitting back in his chair he sighed running his hands down his face when Tsumori entered with a grim look on his face. "What's wrong Tsumori-sempai?" Nowaki asked as Tsumori picked up the tv remote turning on the tv to some news report on some politician.

"It's not on TV yet. You need to be on stand by for the Emergency department" Tsumori answered "There was a call from the police to be ready for victims of a shooting. They haven't said where"

"Any one on scene?"

"They've sent some to stand with the police at the blockade, but they need some to stand by for any that can be brought back here" Tsumori informed

"I'll be ready" Nowaki nodded standing to leave for the emergency department when the TV caught their attention.

" _Breaking news: the sounds of gun shots were heard at Mitsuhashi University earlier today"_

"Isn't that…" Tsumori started

"That's Hiro-san's university!"

" _some of the students had made it out of the building before the gunman closed down the corridors of the build. Police have been alerted and emergency personal. It has been noted that no one has been killed or injured and the escaped students have reported that teachers have followed protocol and are doing their best to keep students safe"_

"Nowaki are you okay?" Tsumori asked Nowaki was pale

"Y… yea" Nowaki stuttered running his hands through his hair

"Hey, Kamijou-chan will be fine, she's a smart chick" Tsumori patted Nowaki's back attempting to cheer up the younger doctor.

"Yea I know, it's just…" Nowaki growled "she may be smart but she has her pride and it flares at specific things. I just can't help but worry" Nowaki paced

"Maybe you should head home instead"

"No, I need to be here. I'm fine" Nowaki growled. "I need to do something I can't keep worrying about her, if she found out she'd kill me"

"I understand"

" _Some more news has been brought to us. Shots have sounded from within the building, the police are trying to confirm if any have been hurt"_ Nowaki flinched.

"I need to stop listening to this or I'm going to work myself into a breakdown" Nowaki marched out of the room heading towards E.D. _Hiro-san please be ok._ Nowaki stopped in the hallway to breath looking at his hands he was shaking _please, please, please._


	2. Chapter 2

Hiroki's face was twisted into a snarled as she hugged Misaki to her, bullet hole smoking in the ground in front of her. "You're really going through all this because Takahashi turned you down!?" Hiroki growled.

"Don't think I don't have a bone to pick with you, _sensei"_ Misaki started crying in Hiroki's arms and the woman held her tighter.

Hiroki looked at her class and saw one of the younger boys setting himself to charge. Before Hiroki could stop him the boy charged "Maki no!" The ex-student gunman swung and knocked him to the side before shooting him in the shoulder leg and right side. Hiroki moved to go help the boy only for the gun to be aimed at her.

"Don't move" the boy hissed

"He'll bleed out" Hiroki argued

"It's his own fault" The gunman hissed.

"Do you really want to live with the fact you are killing people!? I never thought you were a monster, I have never been so wrong in my life" Hiroki yelled, this made the gunman falter.

"Alright then… only Kamijou can move, try anything funny and I'll shoot you" The gunman growled. Everyone in the class looked at Hiroki with admiration as she cautiously moved over to the boy and worked to make sure the boy wouldn't bleed out.

"It's not too late to change your mind, no one got killed, you can still get out of this with minimal punishment"

"You think that's what I want to hear? That there is going to be a punishment!?" The ex-student cried aiming his gun at Hiroki. Hiroki glanced up

"I'm not going to lie to you, because that will just make it harder for you."

"You've always looked down on me" The ex-student huffed

"That's not true!" Misaki cried

"Shut up Misaki!" The student growled

"You were my friend! I never wanted to hurt you, but I couldn't lie to you about how I felt!" Misaki yelled

"Takahashi, listen to him" Hiroki advised "You'll end up getting hurt" she added before turning to the gunman "Everyone else has nothing to do with it, at least let them go" Hiroki pleaded. The gunman looked around at the other students.

"Fine but you and Misaki stay here" the gunman growled "They never earned my wrath"

"Fine" Hiroki nodded

"Kamijou-sensei!" some of the students protested. Hiroki gave them an assuring nod and stepped away from the injured student.

"You guys will be fine just go, help Maki out" Hiroki stated firmly moving back beside Misaki. Misaki clung to Hiroki crying and Hiroki hugged her tight "It's okay, Takahashi, I'll make sure you get back to Akihiko" Hiroki whispered.

"I don't want to die" Misaki whimpered back and Hiroki hushed her gently smoothing her hair down.

"Now where do I start" the ex-student began. Hiroki knew that she just had to keep the student calm long enough, knowing that the risk was as low as it could be, she just had to keep her a Misaki alive long enough for the police to know and to storm the building. Hiroki stood defiantly with her pride raring its head, she would get them out alive and as uninjured as possible.

Hiroki guided Misaki behind her. "Sensei" She whimpered

"It's okay" Hiroki whispered patting her hand. Hiroki's determined gaze turned to the gunman "We just need to hold out"

"No one will save you two!" Hiroki remained silent "You two will die today I'll make sure of it"

"It's not too late to change your mind" Hiroki growled

"I don't want to! You two made everything difficult for me to succeed! You were always making me feel stupid, telling me it was wrong without helping me! And you, you built up my hopes that you liked me and then tore it to shreds!"

"I didn't mean too, you just looked like you needed a friend, I was trying to be nice" Misaki whimpered. Hiroki moved quickly standing fully in front of Misaki as the gunman raised his hand to shoot, bullet catching her shoulder. "Sensei!" Misaki screamed.

Hiroki glared at the ex-student clutching her shoulder to stem the flow. Hiroki felt Misaki press her head to her back as she started to cry. Hiroki reached behind her with her free hand careful of the wound and squeezed Misaki's hand "I'm ok" Hiroki soothed. Hiroki caught a movement at the door and noticed that police were now at the door.

"Don't get in my way, your turn will come Kamijou!" the ex-student screamed. But this time when he raised the gun, police stormed in and shot the gun out of the man's hand before rushing to pin him to the ground. Hiroki fell to her knees in relief and Naturally Misaki followed to make sure Hiroki was okay crying her heart out.

Hiroki hugged the girl assuring her she was okay "I'm fine, some stitches and a bandage and I'll be just fine"

"Sensei, thank you, you saved us" Misaki sobbed.

"I did my job, Takahashi" Hiroki cooed Before pushing Misaki back slightly "I told you I would get you back to Akihiko, didn't I? I'm rarely wrong" Hiroki assured smoothing her hair. "Now go home and rest okay? I'll see you next class. Make sure Akihiko takes care of you"

"But who will look after you, do you have someone who will look after you?" Misaki asked worriedly

"Yes I do, my partner Nowaki won't leave me alone for a while yet." Hiroki chuckled "He's a doctor too funny enough, so I'll be just fine, everything will be okay"

A doctor and some paramedics entered the classroom and Misaki backed away to give them room and they immediately assessed Hiroki's wound and deciding she was safe to be taken to hospital. Hiroki walked out with Misaki beside her. Akihiko was outside waiting for them and Misaki immediately ran to him crying her heart out as he hugged her tightly. Looking up Akihiko spotted his friend clutching her shoulder, eyes going wide before giving her a thankful nod.

Hiroki jumped into one of the ambulances with Maki and were whisked away to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Nowaki couldn't help himself as he found himself waiting for any news in the break room again. Tsumori came to check on him often, not reports of deaths or injuries had come up since he had come back but it didn't help his worry, there was nothing for him to do since E.D didn't need him yet.

" _An update of the shooting situation at Mitsuhashi University. Police have managed to arrest the offender after one of the professors had managed to lower the chances of a killing by convincing to let the gunman to release the majority of their class – Including one injured student – leaving only them and one other student in the classroom with them. The professor was injured in attempt to protect the other student but it was reported there was no risk to their life"_ Nowaki let out a sigh of relief.

"Nowaki" one of the doctors from E.D called for them "We have two incoming, we won't need you for today, thank you for sticking around"

"Your welcome, I might stick around, just to make sure it was not someone I knew"

"You know someone at that school?"

"My lover works there as a teacher" Nowaki answered.

"Very well, we might need the extra hand if they are in shock" The other doctor nodded. Following the doctor on time to see the ambulance pull up out the front and a wheel chair was brought forward. One of the students was lifted out by one of the paramedics and placed in it before reaching out to someone else from within the ambulance to help them down.

Nowaki's eyes widened when Hiroki stepped out "Hiro-san!" Nowaki ran over to her checking her wound.

"Idiot I'm fine" Hiroki growled. Nowaki gave her a wary look as he inspected the wound more closely, they had obviously patched up the wound temporarily "I'm only here because they couldn't stitch me up with the bullet still in there" Hiroki continued.

Nowaki sighed in relief and rested his head on her uninjured shoulder "I'm so glad you're okay" he breathed. Hiroki just hugged him with one arm. After being properly patched up and a blood transfusion. Nowaki took Hiroki home.

Once they were inside Nowaki hugged her close. "Nowaki, why are you shaking?" Hiroki asked.

"I was so worried for you" Nowaki started as his shaking continued. "I had nothing to keep my mind off of it, I was stuck at work on standby. It was a relief hearing no one was killed but I had to see you for myself, I guess I'm just… relieved"

"Thank you for worrying about me," Hiroki whispered.

"Are you really okay, Hiro-san?"

"I am, Nowaki, I promise" Hiroki smiled weakly. Nowaki pressed kisses all over her face before stopping at her lips kissing her deeply. Hiroki cupped his face as they kissed, bracing her other hand on his chest.

"Hiro-san, it must have been scary, it's okay to cry if you want" Nowaki cooed. Hiroki shook her head just letting Nowaki hold her.

 **Kamijou Hiroki**

Hiroki snapped her eyes open as she woke up from her nightmare. It took her a moment to register that she was at home, in her bed, wrapped up in Nowaki's arms. She felt his body pressed against her back keeping her warm. She rolled over and sat up looking down at her lover. Hiroki pressed her hand to her mouth as she fought back the tears. She felt like she was going to be sick.

Carefully Hiroki wiggled out of Nowaki's hold careful not to wake him before slipping into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Hiroki fought back the tears as the nightmare kept playing and playing in her head, vivid images of her class that all lay dead on the ground, of Nowaki getting shot over and over again.

Hiroki jumped when she felt a warm hand on her back and turned to see Nowaki. Tired eyes alight with worry. Hiroki leaned into Nowaki's chest soaking in the comfort those arms offered. "You're okay, Hiro-san, he can never get to you again" Nowaki whispered.

"Nowaki" Hiroki whimpered clutching onto said man

"I love you, Hiro-san. You were really brave today, you know that?" Nowaki soothed. Hiroki would never let herself cry, he knew that, but she needed to he could feel it "You don't have to be brave now"

"I'm fine"

"Kamijou Hiroki" Nowaki said sternly earning Hiroki's stare "Sometimes you need to cry, Hiro-san, and I think now is one of those time. You went through something traumatic, you didn't let yourself got into shock which is amazing, but keeping it all locked up won't do you any good"

"I don't want to I don't need to so I won't" Hiroki stubbornly argued.

"Hiro-san"

"No"

"Hiro-san! It's okay to cry, no one will know, only me, and I've seen you crying before. So, why are you feeling the need to hold onto your pride?" Nowaki pushed. Hiroki curled up into a ball

"Because I can't let this get the best of me" She whispered. Nowaki hugged her tight

"Sometimes, it's what people need when they are scared but are forced to be brave and support others. No one was there to comfort you and everyone was relying on you to protect them. Now its your turn to rely on me and take the comfort that's offered" He felt it then, as the dam of her emotions broke.

Tears started streaking down her face and let out a heart-breaking cry as Nowaki held her close, feeling his own tears for his lover's pain. Hiroki was strong and it took a lot for her to break, so when she did, it was really bad.

But for now, he was her rock, holding her as she cried, remining her she's safe, that no one would hurt her, that everyone was okay because she had been so brave. He gave a soft smile when she fell to sleep in his arms and carried her back to the bed cradling her close never letting her go the entire night


End file.
